Distaste
by TheLurkerOnline
Summary: Given that the relationship had started on a bet, it only seemed fitting to end it that way too.


Most likely will only be a couple of chapters, we'll see how it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Seishirou, Subaru, Hokuto etc.

* * *

It started when Hokuto recognised him on the streets, a paper bag of groceries under his arm. The only reason he chose not to vanish into the bustle and isles of the nearby crowded shop he was passing was due to curiousity, at the _painfearfrustration _mix her voice seemed to be comprised of. "Seishirou! Sei-chan!". Shouldn't it be anger, a tone promising retribution at almost killing her dear twin brother? It was this that made him pause, giving her enough time to catch up to him, latching onto one of his arms, thankfully the one without the bag, and using it to support herself as she stood on tiptoes, in an attempt to get closer to his ear, he presumed.

"Subaru's been kidnapped." She hissed, careful to keep her voice fairly low despite the thick, muffled quality to it, that comes from crying too much. When he turned his head to look down at her, he could see her eyes were red also, although her face was dry.

"Oh, and you think I did it?" That made sense really, although it was rather disappointing really that she would give away her suspicions to her suspect so easily. If he had been the kidnapper, did she expect him to magically produce and hand over Subaru with a cheery _"Here you go, miss!"_ like some sales assistant?

"No, I expect you to save him!"

Seishirou blinked, bemused. And resisted the downright urge to laugh at the irony of it all. Though really, there was no need to suppress it, so he let a dark chuckle escape as he began walking again, causing Hokuto to lose her grip on his arm as she steadied herself, now berefit of the support she had formerly been using.

"Seishirou!" Her voice was shrill and loud his time, causing a few small custlers of people passing to stop to stare, one person muttering something that sounded as though it contained the words _"dumped girlfriend"._

The Sakurazukamori continued walking, although lazily rather than briskly, and soon heard the clatter of Hokuto's heels as she slowed down into the same pace as himself. "Why?" He prompted before she could end up pleading so pathetically as before. He didn't add anymore onto the question, the rest of '_Why save Subaru?' _went unspoken. Although, Seishirou pondered, it could also be taken as many other options, such as '_Why come to me?'._

"Because I believe there is nobody who cannot love somebody. And because you are special to Subaru still... Even after-"

"I prefered you when you were threatening me with a kitchen knife."

She snorted, mind evidently drifting back to when she had threatened to kill him if he hurt her brother. Kill him? The Sakurazukamori? It seemed laughable really when she thought back to it. However, there were certain actions she could take if absolutely required to. Her life could be taken by the Sakurazukamori to protect Subaru's... Which would be entirely useless right now, especially if Subaru was killed or hurt now by somebody else. It felt... Stupid, illogical to put her trust in the Sakurazukamori this way. Yet it still seemed _right_ to trust Seishirou-san, her brother's special person.

She looked up at him, hoping for... Some sort of sign, expression. A reason why Subaru would love a being such as the Sakurazukamori. She hadn't really believed he was, or was it simply that she hadn't wanted to believe it and thus had partly blinded herself to that fact? To encourage Subaru to fall in love, and thus enable her dear, sweet brother to get his heart broken so badly by _this_ man walking next to her.

"Are you coming in, or continuing on?"

"Uh?" She stopped, realizing the voice was behind her now. Spinning around in a flurry of twirling skirts, she spotted Seishirou standing by a half open door, same patient, charming smile as usual. It was there so often, there was no reason for it, she knew this and so it seemed... Empty to her. Berefit. An actor playing a role. Well, she wasn't a terrible actor herself. "Of course." She smiled also, although the desperation she felt turned it more into a grimace. Seishirou would always be the better actor of them both.

* * *

"It's a nice place. Clean, tidy..." She trailed off, trying to come up with an appropriate descriptor for the blank feel to it all, as though it was some generic person living there, rather than a man named Seishirou. Failing, she settled on running her fingertips along the smooth varnished surface of the wooden tabletop, feet absently tapping out a rhythm beneath the wooden chair she sat on, same colour as the table.

Finishing using a spoon to stir hot chocolate powder into hot milk, Seishirou deigned to reply, merely walking quietly back over to the table and sitting opposite the girl, gently pushing the mug over the surface to her. He watched as she cautiously tested it, whether checking for a tastable poison or if it was too hot, Seishirou didn't care. He continued watching her, and she continued focusing her attention on the drink. Sitting there, subdued without her usual exuberance, she could almost pass for Subaru. He contemplated killing her, a macabre rehearsal for what still had yet to happen between Subaru and himself. He contemplated kissing her, out of a curiousity if she would shy from him, if she would blush the way Subaru did... Subaru. Seishirou looked away, acknowlegding the distaste at the knowledge that this was Hokuto, not her brother. Far better to kill her, than to kiss. But there was no reason to. Not yet.

"What will you do?"_ So, she finally got around to speaking._

"What indeed." It was interesting, really, the aversion to the idea of kissing Hokuto when compared to Subaru. "The bet may not quite have been lost by Subaru. Which is enough reason to meet him again."

Hokuto gasped, eyes widening with realization that he had agreed to find Subaru, hope shining there. Along with some disbelief, as though she knew it was a dream she would wake up from soon.

Seishirou's smile came easily, practiced daily as it was. "But it's not yet enough reason not to kill him."


End file.
